Who To Trust?
by AnubisYacker
Summary: Something Is Not Right At Garside Grange. There Is A Spy In The School Who Is Reporting To The Slayers Guild, Including Vlad And Erin's Ongrowing Relationship. Being Highly Forbidden, There Relationship Is Put In Jeperdy By The Mysterious Person And It's Up To Erin And Vlad To Find Out And Stop Them Saying Anymore.
1. Chapter 1

My other story refuses to let me update so I have started a new one for you all. Not the best writer so feedback would be great. Here we go then!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own neither Vlad, Gerran, Erin's dress in episode three or Young Dracula.

Vlad stared at the teacher at the front of the classroom. He'd been rambling on for about 45 minutes now. Something about Shakespeare. Not that Vlad was paying attention of course. His eyes were fixed to the girl in front of him. Erin Noble.

"Finally, can anyone tell me what happened to Hero at the end of the film?" Mr Perkins asked, looking around at each student nearly asleep on the smooth wooded desk, even Becky was slung back in her chair, playing with her false nails carefully. "Vlad? How about you?". At first Vlad just sat there. He was frozen. Right now, he couldn't even tell what day it was. "Mr Count? Can you answer the question?"

Vlad shuffled himself upright in his seat and scraped it along the laminate flooring, causing everyone in the classroom to shoot up like a rocket.

"Um yeah, er" vlad trailed off as he looked around at the 30 children glaring at him for making the noise.

"Sir? I can answer it?" a voice piped from in front of Vlad. "Hero and Claudio admit their love for each other and marry, as do Beatrice and Bennedick" with a cheerful nod, the teacher turned back to the board.

"Well done Miss Noble. You could learn a thing or two from her Vlad" the teacher said spitefully. Vlad leaned under the table and kicked Erin's chair, causing her to gasp and turn round.

"What? Trying to learn here!" she said jokingly, earning a chuckle from Vlad. "It's not funny Vladimir! The film is very romantic! You could learn a thing or two from Claudio!"

"What? Rush to conclusions, nearly kill your fiancé and then almost marry her cousin? Yeah, think I'll pass thanks!" Erin giggled at the fact he had actually watched the film last lesson.

"Vlad? You weren't paying attention were you?" Erin asked him.

"Me? Pay attention? I only zoned in when there was so much screaming it nearly made me turn into a bat and fly away!"

"Like you would've done that Vlad! Seriously? All about the control! That's what you told me!" Vlad rolled his eyes. He hated being wrong. That's why Erin teased him about it so much.

"Very funny Erin! Where do you keep your stakes? Under the bed?" Erin glared at Vlad with great annoyance. That's the one thing that wound her up like crazy.

"In my wardrobe actually, and unless you want to find one right there!" she pointed to Vlad's chest and wiggled her finger. "I'd stop talking right now!" by now the whole class was stood behind there chairs waiting for the bell. The couple scurried there things together and did the same.

After the bell the class was dismissed for the end of the day. Finally. Vlad and Erin walked up the stairs hand in hand, watching the other students walk out of school.

"Vlad, Erin!" a voice called from behind them. Vlad shook his head at Erin in an attempt to make her keep walking but Erin stopped, making Vlad sigh. Becky ran up the stairs to the pair and grinned, giving Vlad a cheeky smile as she twisted a lock off her dark brown hair in her fingers.

"Hey Vlad!" she smiled. "Oh hi Erin!" Erin rolled her eyes and squeezed Vlad's hand gently, in an attempt to make Becky jealous, it worked. Becky stared at the hands warningly.

"Was there something we could help you with Becky?" Vlad asked, trying his best to break the awkwardness.

"Oh, yeah! Well I was wondering if you two wanted to help plan the dance. Meetings here tonight!" Becky said cheerfully, flicking her hair backwards over her shoulder. Vlad stared at the beating pulse in her neck. Feeling his fangs drop he backed up the stairs slowly shaking his head, shooting into the dining room. Erin quickly ran after him leaving Becky alone.

"Vlad what's going on?" Erin asked, throwing her bag down on the floor and walking towards Vlad who was leant against the fireplace breathing heavily. "Vlad talk to me!"

"Her scent!" Vlad revealed his fangs to Erin. "Somethings not right Erin!"

Small chapter I know, update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

I have returned my good friends! Any of you watch tonight's episode? Ryan was one of my favourite characters and now he's dead! I felt it was a good ending though, but I feel quite intrigued to Malik. He seems very interesting. A short chapter I know! Will update ASAP! Okay, so here we go.

Chapter two.

Vlad felt his knees shake as he held on to the corner of the table for support, his fangs feeling heavy. He had never felt like this before.

"What do you mean something's wrong Vlad?" Erin asked, completely confused as to the last few minutes. She was slightly worried at him looking like this, he looked weak and helpless. "Vlad talk to me!"

"Just, get out of here Erin!" Vlad murmured weakly, turning to look at the blonde. Erin took a step towards Vlad bravely and brushed a piece of hair out of his face.

"Vlad, look at me" Erin spoke calmly, tilting his chin upwards carefully, she'd only seen him like this when he found out she was a slayer, she wasn't going to show any fear. Vlad didn't look at her, he focussed on the piercing fire inside the fireplace. "Vlad, I said look at me!" she sounded more demanding this time, his gaze turning to look directly in her eyes. "Now calm down, tell me what's wrong"

With a deep sigh Vlad nodded, standing up straight and turning to fully face Erin. "She had some kind of scent, it wasn't a slayers. I've never smelt it before but it was a strong garlic smell. I don't know what happened!" he felt his fangs rise back into his gums as he calmed down.

"Garlic? How come you haven't picked up on it before though Vlad?" Becky definitely wasn't a slayer. She could confirm that by the way she acted. And her attitude to Vlad. But what else though?

"I don't know Erin! All I know is that I nearly bit her!" Vlad hung his head down. Bite someone? How could he even come close? Especially to a friend! It wasn't right! "I just flipped out!" Erin grasped his cheeks lightly as he began to panic again and pressed there foreheads together. Looking into her eyes he nodded gently.

"Listen to me okay? Just calm down and we'll go talk to Bertrand about it. He'll know what she is okay?" with another nod he took Erin's hand in his and stood upright once more and began walk out of the room with Erin close beside him.

"Whatever she is, she's obviously here to spy on us Vlad! She can't be trusted!" Bertrand spat, letting a small hiss out of his lips. "You need to stay as far away from her as possible do I make myself clear?" Vlad nodded willingly.

"She's my best friend I can't just abandon her Bertrand!" Erin said strongly.

"Well then you can't be with Vlad. In this case you have to choose between which one you want to be with at school, Vlad can't take this risk Erin! Not this near to his 18th birthday!"

"But, but-"

"No Erin. Choose now. Becky or Vlad!"

Smally for you all! Update soon.


End file.
